<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Surprise by I_Am_A_Bish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850455">Morning Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Bish/pseuds/I_Am_A_Bish'>I_Am_A_Bish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Morning Kisses, Parent Launchpad McQuack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Bish/pseuds/I_Am_A_Bish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Launchpad wakes up to a surprise at 6:30 am</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard &amp; Gosalyn Mallard, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't a surprise Launchpad was the last one up. Drake usually went on his morning patrols at this time. Launchpad didnt mind, he actually was proud of his husband.</p><p>Launchpads eyes slowly opened as he awoke from slumber. He quietly sat up and looked around. It was barely light out but you could see the sun shining through the windows curtains. Yawning Launchpad grabbed his phone opening his notes. Huh, weird. It was all gone.</p><p>He could have sworn he wrote down today's chores. Looking around he shrugged about to get up when the door opened.</p><p>"Oh! Hey DW! Do you know what happened to my notes?" He asked flashing a warm smile towards his husband. </p><p>Suddenly Drake walked in holding a tray with two plates of pancakes. Launchpad raised a brow. </p><p>"Hey babe...What's that?" He asked pointing at the tray. It was now Drakes turn to flash a goofy smile.</p><p>Drake walked over sitting next to Launchpad and put the tray down. "Well uh..I know we haven't spent too many morning together with the whole superhero thing so I um cleared out your schedule and made us breakfast- if its not okay that's fine I'll put it on the table!" Drake said mumbling towards the end.</p><p>Launchpad chuckled. It was clear Drake worked very hard on this and he couldnt feel more loved. It was times like these that made him most happy.</p><p>Ever since that faithful day at Scrooges studio that the two met. Of course he was trying to stop Drake but that's besides the point. </p><p>Over time the two got closer and even adopted Gosalyn! Launchpad had never felt more complete in his life.</p><p>And now here they were. Married and sitting on their bed at 6 in the morning trying to bond. </p><p>Launchpad smiling leaned forward and kissed Drake on the forehead. "Thank you Drake...I love it" he said hugging his husband.</p><p>Drake was shocked but hugged back happily all those good emotions flowing into him almost instantly. Launchpad always made him feel that way so it wasn't a surprise anyway.</p><p>Drake pulled away grinning. "Come on big guy lets eat these pancakes!" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>